I'll Be After You
by KimiShiro Chan
Summary: Three years have already passed after the victory of Ichigo against the Spirit King and the death of Byakuya Kuchiki; yet, Renji was still having a hard time moving on. Why was that? On his patrol in the Human World, he never expected to encounter his former captain once again. The question is, will the new Byakuya recognize his vice captain? RenBya. Yaoi!
1. CHAPTER ONE

**A. N.: Hello there guys! ^^ This is my first FanFic under RenBya section. Honestly, they're not my favorite pairing, or a favorite character of either two of them. Ukitake, Ayasegawa, and Kira are my top favorites. Still, I wanted to explore more, so here. :) This is just something that popped out of my mind (again). So, don't hate me if you don't like this. ^^ Peace to all fans! Anyway, enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

**Renji's POV**

"I'm sorry, Abarai-fukutaicho, but it's already too late…"

_The moment Unohana-taicho let out that certain statement, my whole world crushed apart. I even felt like leaving my body. This—this can't be happening, right? No, not someone as strong as him. He isn't as weak as that! But, she wouldn't lie._

_I banged my head as hard as I could to the nearest wall. I don't care if these goddamed tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes. I'm the one who's better off dead than him. I'm a coward, useless, Rukongain dog! I'm a lieutenant, and yet… yet… I couldn't even stand for him at that time._

_Because I, Renji Abarai, is a weak, dumbass, moronic, stupid, idiotic, and a bastard lieutenant!_

_If I could just release my zampakutou, I wanted to destroy everything right now! But in the end, I only ended up falling in my knees, crying and screaming on top of my lungs, with everyone around watching me with pity._

_Yes, I did those pathetic and embarrassing acts. Even though I know it wouldn't bring my Captain back to life._

* * *

**Yep, too short. But do leave a review. :) I promise to update sooner, and longer. Tell me what you think. Any corrections and criticisms are very much appreciated. Thanks a lot, guys! :***_  
_


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**A.N.: Hello again, guys! I've uploaded the chapter 2. Yay to me! :3 Oh, and thanks to this story's follower and the reviewers. Thanks for your support. :) Again, enjoy reading.**

* * *

**After three years…**

"Renji!"

Rukia's cheerful voice calling out from behind made Renji turned to her. She was like the same as before; except that her eyes had gotten less vibrant, less happy. Ever since that incident, they both took time to move on. No matter what they said, it was really difficult.

**Rukia's POV**

_I was done talking to Ichigo and the others when I decided to look out for Renji. Really, these past three year, he became very distant among his friends, even me. He often isolates himself from groups by making excuses like doing paper works or self training. It was only luck that convinced him to attend this victory party; since, he's part of it too, by brutally killing the Sternitter who killed nii-sama. During that time, I could only feel the fear and grief and vengeance. He is no longer different from a ruthless predator ready to torture his prey. My childhood friend, Renji, is long gone. He never goes out and drinks with the others anymore. He's not the lazy ass I've known too. I miss him bickering with Ichigo whenever he's around. Most importantly, I miss his hearty laugh and cocky grin. The funny type Renji, how I miss him. Everything only made me lonelier._

_But I know I'm not in the position to complain. Yes, I was truly sad when nii-sama died; even now, actually. But I guess, somebody is deeply hurt than me. _

"_What is it, Rukia?"_

_I snapped out of my thoughts. "Eh? Uh, sorry about that. Kira and the others are asking if you're free tonight and—"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to?" Renji frowned angrily as he let out a sharp breathe and rolled his eyes._

"_Sorry." He is mad, like always. I bet if somebody was to ask him, he'll definitely yell in front of that person's face. Right now, I could feel him trying to stifle his anger at least. Maybe I should leave him alone, before he gets any angrier._

**Normal POV**

Rukia walked away, and joined another group of Shinigamis instead, faking a smile as she talked to them. Renji sat down on a nearby bench, trying to calm down as he did so.

**Renji's POV**

_I watched Rukia leaving me; she must have been really upset. But she better get used to it, because the Renji Abarai she knew is long gone; along with Byakuya Kuchiki._

* * *

**So, what da ya think? ;) Should I continue or not?**


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**A.N.: Sorry for the late update! We had a three days examinations last week, and I wasn't able to open my laptop. And I promise, next chapter they'll meet each other. Please, don't think that I'm making this too long. It's just that this is what's written in my notebook. Yep, I wrote them down before typing them. Oh, and sorry for the last reviewer. I wasn't able to reply because I deleted the reply link. Sighs. Anyway, thanks to your review. Ok, so enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Renji was currently signing papers alone when a hell butterfly set itself on his finger, bringing an important message. A message from the Captain Commander.

* * *

The Sixth Division Lieutenant placed a basket of fresh and neatly arranged flowers in the altar of Byakuya's shrine. Lighting some candles before chanting prayers.

If there will be a place where you could see Renji in his old self, it'll be in front of Byakuya. He sat on the floor and began talking to Byakuya's picture frame.

"Taicho, I'm here once again. Oh, and look, I brought you fresh flowers again. I arranged them myself. Well, you see, I'm quickly learning about these stuffs because of Unohana-taicho's Ikebana class. It's quite interesting. I'm also studying this Calligraphy thingy. I can now make a phrase. Next time, I'll bring it here so I can show it to you. Though, it's not as elegant as yours, I presume." He chuckled to himself at his last comment. "Oh yeah, before I forgot, the Captain Commander called me in for another mission in the living world. So, I wouldn't be able to visit you for a month, I guess. But don't worry, that escaped hollow I'm going to chase after is nothing but a piece of pie. I'll be back sooner or later. Wait for me, okay?"

Talking to a picture of someone dead sounded crazy, but he didn't care. He knew his Captain was listening to him somewhere. Somewhere he couldn't see him.

Renji stood up and took one last glance again at the photo. Before opening the doors, he bowed his head respectfully in front of the altar and bid goodbye.

"See you around again, Sir!"

* * *

"So that freeloader is going to be here again?" Jinta asked the shop owner with a snicker.

Urahara fanned himself, as usual. "Maa, don't be angry. That's what they told me from Soul Society. It's only a very simple mission he could easily finish, I believe."

"That idiot can do nothing at all."

Urahara folded his fan, and lowered his hat a bit more, his features becoming serious. "I also believe Abarai-san is not the idiot you know before."

Jinta glared. "What was that?"

"Why don't you wait for him and see for yourself?"

* * *

**So short again? I know. Sorry. And if you have any corrections, feel free to tell me. Well, don't be mad if I'm poor at grammar. I'm just a 14 yrs. old. So, don't kill me! English is not my mother tongue too. I'm a Filipino. :) Anyway, enough about me. I presume all of you read the latest manga chapter, ne? Yay! Your favorite Bya-kun is still alive, and also Ken-chan! Good News to all of their fan!**

**Please review! ;)**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**A.N.: Yay! Another chapter again. I dunno why, but I always get inspired to continue this story whenever I listen to the song 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' sung by Byakuya and renji. Hehehe. Well, enjoy now!**

* * *

The two large Senkaimon doors opened up for Renji and some hell butterflies along him. He surveyed around the area as he stepped outside. There were some new establishments and tall infrastructures he never saw before, some wide and open areas with a few people gathering for picnics and get-togethers. The same atmosphere, but more stable, balanced, and peaceful this time. Though all in all, nothing much had change in the world of living these past three years.

Renji immediately shunpoed towards Urahara's shop, knocked three times, and invited himself in. He walked past the counters with candies, and a Tessai sweeping the floor. He entered the living room where he found the usual Urahara.

"My, this is such a surprise for you to be this early. What can I help you, Abarai-san?"

"Like the usual, a gigai. If I finished the mission within this day, I might return it this evening."

"Of course. Anytime. But why hurry? I thought you might have some plans on checking Ichigo and his friends."

"Yeah… but not now. Taicho is waiting for me."

A thick, deep silence followed. Urahara knew it too well that he was pertaining to his former captain. Well, up until now, the redhead refuses to have a new captain, and that he'll lead the squad by himself instead. He simply explained solemnly that no one could fill the empty space left by Byakuya, in their squad, in his pride, and in his heart.

No one uttered a word until Ururu meekly approached their guest.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thanks."

When she left the two of them, the lieutenant stood up. "I'll come back after ten minutes. I'll be off to check for the hollow's presence."

"Hmmm. No need to do that. Apparently, my radar traced its faint reiatsu just a kilometer away from here. I wouldn't say it's the exact location, but it is moving within the perimeter, a place vast of trees; almost a forest, actually. The mountain side of Karakura, just to be précised," Urahara informed him.

Renji nodded. "I see. I'll go check it now. The information is helpful."

He left the shop with haste, leaving the shop owner, well, in his same state.

When Renji's reiatsu vanished, Jinta came out of a door across the left side of the living room, with a grumpy frown crossing his features.

"What's with that punk? He already noticed me hiding but didn't drag me out and kicked my butt." He frowned even more. "And why is he emitting that different kind of aura? That's not like him."

"That's what they call sorrow, Jinta-kun."

"Sorrow, my ass. That's pathetic. What? Is he still mourning for that stuck up captain of his?"

Urahara sighed. "Seems so." He got out a white handkerchief and sniffed dramatically onto it. "Poor boy, still couldn't move on."

Jinta huffed. "Whatever. Renji is Renji, for me. Though he's completely different now; so as promised, you won our bet. I'll do all the chores for a month."

"That's a whole lot better!" The ex-captain grinned. Success.

* * *

The sixth division lieutenant jumped in every rooftops and tree branches, aiming to get at the location as fast as he could. He expected everything to be simple and easy in every minutes passing by.

Renji landed down on a path with scatteres Apricot leaves from a bunch of its trees lined up in either sides of the pathway. The place seemed to look like a reserved natural park which Renji couldn't actually imagine how it looked like since he thought it was a forest-like area.

Out of curiosity, he followed the path. Whoever god who told him to walk instead was what he didn't know. The place was peaceful and quiet, though. Somehow, he felt relaxed, and was about to drift off to another world due to subtleness. Until he saw something that caught his eyes.

Somewhere in the heart of this park stood a single Cherry blossom tree where its pink leaves were showering him gently as if welcoming him. Renji was no fan of any trees, but when it comes to this certain one; he always admired it, contemplating, and reminiscing.

"Senbonsakura and Taicho." He smiled at the thought of those two. "I know this is pathetic, but please allow me to be sentimental once again."

The wind rustled the pink leaves one more time when he walked forward to touch its trunk. He encircled the tree slowly, but stop abruptly when he took notice of a bench just nearby. What surprised Renji the most was not the fact that there was a man deep in sleep on the bench, but the guy himself.

He has black mane framing his beautiful face. He also has a white complexion next to paleness, and was wearing an office attire which they called 'suit'.

A wide eyed Renji came closer at the sleeping figure as if waiting for the other man's eyelids and thick eyelashes to open up and show him his steel gray orbs. Renji brushed away some strands of black hair falling at the man's left pale cheek.

He couldn't help but hope. It could be him, right? The person he was longing for…

"Byakuya…"

* * *

**Well, longer than the others. What do you think? Tell me! :D**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**A.N.: Hello there! I uploaded another chapter, but I don't think you'll like this. Anyway, just tell what your reaction is after reading. By the way, thanks again to everyone who read, review, added to favorites, and following this story. Enjoy! I love ya all. :***

* * *

**Flashback**

Renji woke up with a groan, blinking slowly as he sucked in a deep, sharp breath. Just by moving his hand already made his whole body ache in different parts. But lying along with fallen debris was very inconsiderable. Not when Soul Society was falling apart.

Especially now that their bankais were stolen.

_Bankai… Taicho…_

Ignoring the rough pain rushing in his system, Renji stood up immediately. What he saw made him froze in his position.

The Soul Society, crumbling slowly, and with fires eating the remains, was no different from the depths of hell. Desperate cries, wails, and healers rushing to treat the injured and wounded, and gathering the dead and lifeless bodies scattered or buried under collapsed structures filled the very uncomfortable, sickening, and solemn atmosphere.

"The Sixth Division Captain and Vice Captain are still haven't found! Try lifting the large heavy boulders up, they might be under them!"

The redhead found himself speechless in every second passing by. What his mind could only register was that a lot were killed and went missing.

While his captain's status was currently unknown.

Renji went for a swift run in an instant.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Byakuya's POV**

"Taicho, hang in there!"

_I heard a voice. It was familiar, very familiar, but I couldn't point out whom. Then, I heard heavy footsteps approaching me. Someone was rushing towards me. Am I lying? Or I'm already dead? I don't know. I feel like floating, but it seems like my whole body is numb. I open my eyes slowly. It hurts. I saw blood everywhere splattered on me. Oh, so I was stabbed in the chest. The wound pierced my heart too. The organ I thought I never had._

_Someone knelt beside me. As vaguely as I saw him, he looks very worried as he studied my condition. His eyes, they look teary. Is he going to cry? Why? I don't remember myself having a friend._

"I'm so sorry, Taicho," _he muttered and I notice the tears broke free as he held my hand. I'm the one he was calling 'Taicho' then, and he was the one calling me. But I'm not a captain. I'm a businessman. And what is he wearing? I could faintly see black, all black. There are also some tattoos on his skin. But the most striking about him is his hair. It's all red. Yes, I know him, but I forgot his name._

_This odd man only tightened his hand around mine harder, but gently. If I can just move, I wanted to hold him back. He is so sad and lonely. If it's because of me, don't be. I know I'm not worthy of your sincere feelings._

"_Please don't cry…"_

_Maybe he didn't—he couldn't hear me. He only cried harder and almost screamed. He's muttering words I couldn't hear. He is very pitiful. I wish I can do something to comfort him. And tell him I'm alright. But my senses betrayed me, doing nothing in the end._

_I still don't understand, why wouldn't he stop? He's only wasting his tears for nothing. Stop…_

"_Please, don't hurt yourself, Renji. I… I love you…"_

* * *

Byakuya woke up with a sigh. He raced for his alarm clock to turn off its irritating sound. 5:00 AM, it read. Still dark outside. He sat back on his bed as he tried to recap his dream last night. It was always the same occurrence every night within the last three years. But before his car accident, he didn't recall having the same phenomena happening with him.

Then there was also a man, a bit taller than him, if estimated, and a redhead who was always a character in his dreams. He knew he mentioned his name before the end of his dream, but he already forgot what he called him and the next few words he said after it.

After spending half an hour daydreaming, Byakuya showered, cooked and ate breakfast, and dressed himself for office. His usual daily routine a day.

Nothing special in work either. Just a few meetings, appointments, and some lectures from his grandfather. His everyday, as always, was nothing to be excited about.

But if there was something he was looking forward in every end of the day, it will be visiting his favorite place. A place where he could unwind, relax, and felt freedom. Away from stress, pressure, and immense tiredness.

Actually, he has no idea why he was attached to this certain something. It wasn't rare though. They were almost all over Japan! But he couldn't help admiring them.

Then he found this park which its heart was a single cherry blossom tree. Growing a long feet tall, with bright pink leaves falling from it. Its beauty was something to behold. It doesn't only provide him relief, but also peace and separation from the world.

Sitting on a bench just in front of it while watching the tree swaying its branches, discarding leaves in the process, already made him sleepy, or maybe lulling him to sleep.

He felt his eyelids getting heavy until everything went black, and no more sound could be heard. While slipping deeper into consciousness, he faintly felt a warm, soft, and gentle hand brushing against his cheek.

_Hmmm, I'm not yet in my dream. Then why do I felt something… someone touching me?_

_Or maybe somebody is caressing me while I'm asleep?_

"Byakuya…"

As if on cue, the said man opened up his eyes, revealing steely gray colors. He blinked, and straightened himself as he rubbed off the sleepiness. He looked around him, but found no one but the pink tree and the other trees.

Silence fell in the atmosphere, only making Byakuya more confused.

_I thought I felt someone touching me, and called me by my first name. Oh well, it must have been my imaginations._

Deciding that he had taken a lot of time sleeping, he went to pick up his things beside him, and turned to leave.

* * *

**Aww, sorry I made you guys wait for nothing. :( Tell me if I'm right to think this is horrible and boring. Sorry again. **


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**A.N.: Did I just uploaded two chapters in one day? :D Well, I have to. Another examination coming in the way again. Yep, before I forgot, I just noticed that I never put a DISCLAIMER before! Dear me. Anyway, I'll put one from now on. ^^ Heh, so here's the another one, my readers. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: KUBO OWNS IT ALL! [There, I put one.]**

* * *

**Renji's POV**

_No way. It is really Taicho! They both have the same features, and seem like the cold and stoic demeanor too. So he has been reincarnated then, but as a human!_

_Che. I don't care. I know he's still my captain. Hey, do I sound too happy? I can't help it. I miss him very much than they ever thought. The three years were too much for me. Well, I just wanted him to know that I stayed loyal to him, and I… never intended to forget him._

_I wonder what his reaction will be when he saw me still wearing this lieutenant badge on my right upper arm. Will he be surprised or berate me for not improving and not getting a higher rank?_

_But it seems like I'm the one who should be surprised._

_At first, I wondered why. But suddenly, I realized that… he can't see me. I tried to call him, but he can't hear me either! And when I reached for him, my hand only passed through._

_I felt forgotten and invisible. I'm like a ghost that ordinary humans never notice._

_Humans? Yes, Taicho is now of them who doesn't have any spiritual ability. Also, I'm just a soul since I didn't wear my gigai._

_Gigai… I know! If I went back to Urahara-san to use it, I'll probably be visible to him as another human being. Nah, that's a definitely._

_I rushed back to the shop with a shunpo. Somehow, I can't stop myself grinning or smiling like an idiot. I'm really excited. So excited._

"Urahara-san, I'm going to get my gigai now!"

* * *

**Urahara's POV**

_I was talking to Jinta when Renji arrived. He was panting, and… smiling? There's an exceptional gleam in his eyes. Just a while ago, he had the look of someone dying from the inside. Now, he seems somewhat excited. I wonder what happened._

"Urahara-san, I'm going to get my gigai now!"

_I quirked an eyebrow under the tip of my hat._ "Oh, do you already found a lead to the hollow from your investigation?"

_He grinned at me._ "Way better than hollow chasing!"

_Jinta grunted, trying not to kick him hard on his face right now and then for his mood swings._

"May I know what will be more interesting than your mission?"

_He exhaled first and said,_ "I just saw Kuchiki-taicho reincarnated as a human!"

_I closed my eyes. Just as I thought he is getting delirious, he added,_ "He still looks the same as before. Except for those weird hairclips and an expensive scarf he kept wearing."

"But it must have been someone looking very identical to him."_ I sighed. I don't want to give him false hope._ "Yes, there's a very big chance of a fallen shinigami to be reincarnated in another world. But… it takes hundreds of centuries before it happens. And given that it was only been three years, that's most likely to happen, Abarai-san."

_He looked at me intently, and wiped off that lopsided grin of his._ "Probably. I haven't talked to him yet. He has neither seen me, nor felt me." _He gazed down sadly._

"But when I saw him, I felt exceptionally blissful. The feeling you get when you get back to your old self. It's like coming back to life to live for something reasonable. You know, I wouldn't have felt it if I'm not attached to that human. That's why even though I know it's clearly impossible, I still believe it's him."

_I did not reply. He already explained his point in a way which is not usual for the likes of him. There's no use stopping him, anyway. Maybe I'll let him have this._

"Alright. Follow me to get your gigai then."

* * *

"Thanks, Urahara-san!"

Renji left the shop for the second time, and went to the previous place again. He just hoped Byakuya haven't left him.

It took him half an hour so to arrive since flash steps was unavailable for a faux body. He cursed himself for not wearing it before going there. But he never expected such thing to happen though. He was shocked himself, but happy at the same time.

There was a fifty-fifty chance that his captain will still be in there. No, a ninety-ten percent. He wasn't the type of someone who slacks off from work just to sleep. Yeah, very unlikely the same as Renji.

Obviously, knowing his captain, he found no one. Nobody was there—no Taicho. Although disappointed, Renji sat on the bench instead where the man was sleeping lately, and couldn't help but smiled.

Byakuya may not have seen nor met him, but that doesn't mean he will give up on finding him. They said world was such a small place. And even if it wasn't, nothing could stop him in pursuing him.

_Yes, we will meet again. That's for sure._

* * *

**So, is everyone still following the plot? Is it kinda confusing, annoying, irritating, senseless, or whatever? Feel free to tell me! And corrections are very much welcome. But I'll tell this sooner, I know I suck at Romance :p. I don't know the feeling of falling in-love yet, so, I dunno what is it like. :3**_  
_


End file.
